


Valentine's Day with Hisoka Morow

by peanut_gallery_ghostwriter



Series: Murderers' Tomfoolery [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abandonment, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Control, Established Relationship, Fighting Kink, M/M, My Headcannons, Needles, Probably ooc but i dont caree, Rubber and Gum, Smut, Stabbing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vanilla Kink, Was planning to make this cute and then i went with destroying Hisoka instead, dubcon, murder husbands do holidays, power and control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_gallery_ghostwriter/pseuds/peanut_gallery_ghostwriter
Summary: Illumi and Hisoka exchange Valentine's Day gifts.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Murderers' Tomfoolery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611277
Comments: 9
Kudos: 291
Collections: HxH





	1. Chapter 1

Through the door, down the the hall, around a corner, through the front room, and all the way across the house in the kitchen, the coffee maker beeps _once, twice, and thrice_. Illumi’s eyes flutter open. He’s lying prone underneath a disorderly pile of five blankets, ten pillows, and one polaris bear hide. Illumi sighs. The alarm interrupted a pleasant dream in which he was bouncing an unusually smitten Alluka on his knee, and in which he was halfway through wishing for total control of the Zoldyck fortune.

He sits up from the pile of fluffy accoutrements. His hair remains in the bun he made before going to sleep, but now a few rogue, dark strands have escaped. They stick up and out, backwards and forwards, and they stream over his face and tickle his shoulders. He absentmindedly tucks them back into his bun while he considers the plans he’s already laid out for today. Away from his lover’s discerning, golden eyes, Illumi smiles a small and dangerous smile. 

He takes a deep breath through his nose. 

The cozy smells of coffee and pancakes rouse him from his bed. He struts bare-ass across his room to his closet where he procures a black robe. As he shrugs into the fuzzy garment, his eyes catch on a bright, sparkling note stuck to his closet door with a dime’s worth of Bungee Gum. 

“ _Oh?_ ” Illumi claps his hands together and cocks his head. “How thoughtful.” 

* * *

Hisoka pours a fresh cup of coffee two thirds of the way full and then tops the rest off with heavy cream until the drink is basically white and effectively cold. He tosses the mug into the microwave, sets it for one minute, and turns back to the stove where he’s been busy frying pink, heart-shaped strawberry pancakes. From there, Hisoka ladles out baby-pink batter over a hot, buttered frying pan. He wipes his hands on his apron before taking a cantaloupe from the refrigerator and a knife from the knife drawer. 

“Darn.” The knife is dull. Hisoka frowns. Somewhere in this kitchen, there’s a sharpener, but Hisoka doesn’t remember where because Illumi is the one who sharpens the knives. _Hm_. Doing a forward bend, he checks for the sharpener in the drawer underneath the stove. He is wearing nothing but a white apron and a pink jock strap, and is nesting the cantaloupe against a cocked hip. Now his ass is in the air, and his pink hair is feathering in front of his face.

This is what Illumi walks in on.

“Good morning,” Illumi says, looking straight into Hisoka’s ass with absolute composure. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, not at all.” Hisoka tightens his grip on the knife and stands up to greet Illumi more appropriately. “Enjoying the view?” he leers at Illumi’s deadpan, takes in a deep breath, and rolls his head back, exposing his neck. “Does it make you want to fuck me over the counter?” 

“Hm. Maybe later. I think I would be more interested if you were restrained,” Illumi says. Hisoka groans.

“That could easily be arranged.” 

They share a look. 

Illumi changes the subject. “I would like to fulfill this now.” Illumi holds up the sparkly note. He watches tiny glitter specks flutter from the slip to the floor, and then meets eyes with Hisoka. 

They share another look. The air between them tenses.

“I thought you might. But--” Hisoka is interrupted by a sudden onslaught of bone-crushing punches directed towards his face. He swings the dull knife behind his back while dodging each throw, and shoves Illumi against the counter, but he doesn’t otherwise make any attacks.

The sparkling note dances to the ground: _‘Hisoka coupon: make Hisoka do_ **_anything_ ** _you tell him for a whole hour! Must beat Hisoka in a fight to activate Hisoka coupon. ⭐-_-💧.’_

Illumi grabs Hisoka by his hair and yanks him up so they’re at the same height. He looks into Hisoka’s smiling eyes and furrows his brow.

“You are not fighting back. Is something wrong?”

“ _No_ \--” Hisoka swats a punch away, chuckling. Illumi tightens his grip on Hisoka’s hair and lifts Hisoka above his head by the scalp. Hisoka swoons. “Wow. This is so fun. Why did I wait so long to do this?” Illumi rotates Hisoka’s head side to side as Hisoka’s body dangles from his fist, and scrutinizes Hisoka. It’s as though he were checking a package for tampering. “Nothing is wrong with me, dear.” 

“Why are you not participating?” Illumi asks as he gives Hisoka a once over. He acknowledges Hisoka’s outfit, finally. “Oh. I like your apron,” Illumi adds, and then smiles a small smile. Hisoka's eyes squint.

“Anything else you like?” Hisoka asks.

“Nothing comes to mind.”

“Well, you can have it if you want it.”

“No thanks. It looks better on you.” 

They stare at each other. After a round of fruitless eye contact, Illumi decides to change the subject.

“I win by default if you cannot explain yourself.” Illumi releases Hisoka’s hair. Behind them, the microwave dings. 

Hisoka tuts. “You’re funny.” Hisoka leans up against Illumi--hips against hips--and stabs the knife into the cantaloupe behind Illumi on the countertop. Droplets of juice spurt onto his hand and onto Illumi’s robe. “I promise I’ll fight you after breakfast. I worked hard. We’re having pancakes. Cut that for me, would you? You’ll probably need to sharpen the knife by the way. I have no idea where our sharpener is.” 

“The sharpener is in the same drawer as the knives.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“Mm.” Illumi takes a deep breath, and his nose fills with the smells of coffee, pancakes, and strawberry compote. “Oh-kay. Breakfast first, and then we fight,” he agrees. Illumi takes the knife from Hisoka and unsheaths it from the melon. He pushes Hisoka’s chest with a flat palm.

“Excellent.” Hisoka steps back. His tongue grazes over his juice spattered wrist as he stares into Illumi’s dark eyes. They hold a brief staring contest, but Hisoka breaks first, giggling. “So good.” He turns away to extract Illumi’s creamy coffee from the microwave and dumps two tablespoons of sugar into it before handing the drink to Illumi. 

“Thank you.” Illumi takes a sip of the saccharified coffee, and his partner mirrors him. 

“Of course.” Hisoka grins into his mug. 

Seconds tick by. Piercing yellow eyes drill into unwavering black ones. The atmosphere in the kitchen goes tense once again. 

Hisoka lunges and snatches the handle of the frying pan and Illumi slams his coffee to the counter and flies at Hisoka’s neck. The air between them ignites. As he innocently flips the pancake with a light shake to the pan, Hisoka grins. Suddenly Illumi has him in a lethal chokehold, and Hisoka's coffee has spilled. The mug drops from Hisoka's hand and shatters on impact with the tile, sending hot liquid and ceramic shards across the floor. He groans, but not because of the burn on his wrist or the poking against his neck. Hisoka’s cock twitches in his jockstrap.

“ _Uh-uh. Breakfast first, Illumi dear_ ," Hisoka wheezes. Illumi has gone rigid around him. Blood drips from a puncture where Illumi pushes the large chef’s knife into Hisoka's skin. 

“You did that on purpose.”

“Did what?” Hisoka closes his eyes and audibly sighs. “You’ve restrained me, by the way.”

“Mm. I have.”

“So?” 

“ _Uh-uh_. Breakfast first. I am hungry now.”

* * *

“When you stop by the post office later, would you pick up my mail as well?”

Illumi does not respond. He and Hisoka are sitting next to each other at their kitchen table. He cuts a large slice out of his syrup-soaked stack of pancakes, and stuffs two bites worth or pancake into his mouth while closing his eyes in bliss.

“Come on. It’s not like it’s out of your way.”

Illumi washes the pancake down with lukewarm coffee. Hisoka has to bite his lip to avoid smirking as he watches his partner’s face scrunch. Illumi gets up to reheat his coffee.

“Well?” Hisoka presses.

“Why do you think I would agree to pick up your mail after last time?” Illumi waits 30 seconds before he pulls his coffee from the microwave, and then he returns to his seat.

“It’s not a bomb. I promise _._ I ordered it myself!”

“Surely then it is something worse than a bomb.”

“Ah, was that just an attempt at flattery?” Hisoka pops a strawberry into his mouth. 

Illumi is quiet again. He shishkabob’s a strawberry, a piece of cantaloupe, and an absurdly large chunk of pancake with a knife and takes it all in one bite.

“The package is harmless. Cross my heart.” 

“Surely then, you can tell me what it is.” 

“Oh, but I can’t tell you what it is.”

“Hm. That is a shame. I might have considered picking it up for you.”

“Really? Alright. Well, I was trying to keep this a secret, but you’re making me spill: it’s another gift for you.”

“You are lying,” Illumi says, though he doesn’t necessarily think it.

“Am not," Hisoka scoffs. He rubs his chin thoughtfully, and then claps his hands together. “Ah. I have an idea, and I think you’re going to appreciate it. If you pick up my mail for me, I’ll agree to give you another hour once you beat me in that fight.” Hisoka waves his hand around, and produces another coupon out of thin air. “See?” He hands it to Illumi.

_‘Hisoka coupon: make Hisoka do_ **_anything_ ** _you tell him for_ **_another_ ** _whole hour! Must beat Hisoka in a fight to activate Hisoka coupon. Must also retrieve Hisoka’s gift for Illumi for Hisoka.⭐-_-💧’_

Once again, Illumi is quiet. He smiles a small smile and finishes his breakfast. A new plan comes into focus.

* * *

Illumi steamrolls across the facade between the front room and the hallway, and secures his hands around Hisoka’s neck with a vice-grip. As they fall together, they take down the hallway mirror and it shatters into pieces when it hits the floor. They struggle. Hisoka plucks a freshly broken blade of mirror and stabs it into Illumi’s torso.

“I want 24 hours," Illumi says, unfazed. He smacks his forehead against Hisoka’s and smashes his lover’s neck harder into the floor. Hisoka’s face starts to turn red and his smile goes absolutely licentious. 

“I thought you might.” Hisoka wheezes. “You always want more.”

Illumi grimaces. But he forgets to restrain Hisoka’s lower half for a millisecond, and in that millisecond Hisoka’s knee connects with Illumi’s ass and sends him somersaulting head-first into the wall. The next thing Illumi knows is that he's pinned face-first to the floor with his cheek smashed against the carpet and his hips propped up and back. Hisoka has his hand in Illumi’s pants and he’s jerking off Illumi’s already-hard cock while pressing his own erection against Illumi’s clothed ass. Illumi’s brow knits and he forces himself not to moan. He doesn’t want to give Hisoka the immediate pleasure of seeing just how much he likes being manhandled. It’s useless though. Hisoka already knows how much Illumi likes being manhandled.

“If you want a whole day--” Hisoka flips Illumi over onto the bed of broken glass and first yanks his own pants off, and then Illumi’s. He spits generously over Illumi’s cock and starts massaging it while he leans over to bite the tender spot beneath Illumi’s ear. Illumi closes his eyes and hums. “You’ll need to win more than one measely fight. Give me five wins.” 

“Three.” Illumi bargains. 

“Three consecutive wins.” Hisoka squeezes Illumi’s cock tighter.

“ _24 hours. Three consecutive wins."_

"Ah, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the post office jingles as Illumi exits. Hugged to his chest is a large stuffed white tiger with a red bow around its neck and a heart-shaped tag that reads ‘ALL MINE’. Its hulking mass swallows Illumi in a cloud of synthetic fluff, obscuring the front half of his quarter length white jumpsuit. He struts down the sunny streets of the bustling city around Heaven’s Arena and squeezes the fluffy stuffed animal against his chest. Into its neck scruff, Illumi smiles a tiny, endearing smile.

People stare--he’s blinding--but he’s oblivious.

He takes a brief detour down a side street, walks two blocks eastwards, and ducks into a pastry shop. In the three minutes Illumi is inside the shop, he never once puts the tiger down. If he were to do that then it might get sullied with dirt or crumbs or fluids or glass shards or nails or clipped fingernails or gum or any combination of whatever other kinds of filth reside on the ground. And _then_ that filth would inevitably smear across his pristine bed, where he intends to keep this tiger. No thanks. Where was the animal’s protective packaging anyways? How did it arrive at the post office so clean without it? These are the things that Illumi will never understand.

Three minutes, and Illumi is already strutting down the street again. Now held between his hands in front of the tiger is a pink pastry box. It is at this point that he decides to begin concealing himself. 

Several blocks and one lobby later, he’s ascending in the elevator to his apartment. For the moment, he has placed the pastry box on the ground and has procured several new, massive red pins from his messenger bag. He has not once let the tiger touch the floor.

The elevator dings. Illumi walks very casually yet very quietly to the door to his apartment. Without making any noise, he puts the pastry box and his messenger bag on the ground next to the door, turns the handle, throws the door open, launches the tiger at Hisoka’s suspecting face (Hisoka is pacing around the front room, talking on the phone, and wearing fishnet thigh-highs, a lace garter, and the same pink jockstrap as before), lunges for Hisoka’s legs, lets himself get knifehanded in the back and thrown off course to the floor, wraps his arms around the hinge of Hisoka’s legs, stabs a massive pin into the back of one of Hisoka’s knees, takes Hisoka down, pierces another one of his massive pins through Hisoka’s foot anchoring him to the floor, dodges several lethal blows to his head _almost_ unscathed, gets smacked hard in the face and reels, doubles down and stabs a third massive pin through Hisoka’s hand and through the floor, struggles, and then drills another massive pin through Hisoka’s other hand. He doesn’t get around to Hisoka’s unrestrained foot before he shoves his forearm over Hisoka’s collar and pushes another pin partly through Hisoka’s neck. Hisoka relents, groaning and grinning with eyes blown wide and eyebrows raised so high they’re practically shooting off of his face. 

“That is one win.” 

“Mhm. Two to go.” Hisoka closes his eyes and feels his muscles relax. Illumi’s pins are tingly. “Hand me my phone.” Illumi searches for it.

“I think you’re lying on it.”

Hisoka _is_ lying on it. It’s wedged between his ass and the foor. Illumi extracts it, and then holds the phone to Hisoka’s ear.

“Hi--oh, the call dropped? That’s odd. Anyways, yes, that would be all. Okay. Okay, that’s perfect. Tonight at 8. Thanks. Illumi, you can hang that up now.” Illumi does. He tosses the phone onto the couch.

“Are you going somewhere tonight?”

“No.”

They regard one another. Illumi watches Hisoka blink heavily.

“Oh. Okay, well thank you for the tiger.” Illumi smiles a small, closed lip smile down at Hisoka.

“Do you love it? Ah. You’re very welcome, and happy Valentine’s day.”

Illumi gets up and exits the apartment. When he returns, he’s holding the pink pastry box. “I brought snacks. Peach, cherry, custard, or dark chocolate?”

“Cherry.” Hisoka glances at the pastry box before he closes his eyes and starts humming. “Mm. Give me a minute, though.”

“Oh-kay. I will leave them on the kitchen table.” Before Illumi exits the room, he scoops the tiger up into his arms and nuzzles his face into it again. The tiger leaves with him, squeezed to his chest. “Do you need help removing the pins?” Illumi calls down the hallway. 

“No, no--not yet.” Hisoka responds. “This is nice.” And just like that, Hisoka falls asleep pinned to the floor with a hard-on.

* * *

“Oh. Is that so? You have never specified this to me before.”

Hisoka wakes up to the face of his lover peering down from above. Illumi’s hair cascades around his face, and he leans over Hisoka with his hands on his knees. 

“ _Darn…_ it was just starting to get good.” Hisoka says.

“Oops.” Illumi frowns unemotively. “I did not mean to wake you.” He stretches up to his full height and shrugs as he walks away to the other side of the room. 

Hisoka narrows his eyes at Illumi, brow furrowing. He’s quiet for a long moment, before he asks, “What _did_ you intend for?”

“Mm. Nothing. I was enjoying listening to you sleeptalk. You are more lucid when you are sleeping.” Illumi looks over his shoulder as he picks up his messenger bag and from it procures a package--the one he picked up for himself earlier today. 

“That makes no sense.”

“Are you ready to detach from the floor?”

“I guess so--did you want these back? These must be your new pins.”

“Yes, and they are.”

“The red is stylish. I like them.”

“Good. I got them for you.”

“Ah, _Illumi--_ ”

“They are much bigger than the pins I would use for work. It would be a hassle to transport them, so they will stay here.” He shakes the brown box, and out slides a smaller clear plastic box full of huge red pins. “But because they are bigger, they are more painful--I thought you would appreciate that.” He grabs a towel from the kitchen, and then walks back to Hisoka.

“You’re such a romantic,” Hisoka says, as Illumi yanks the first pin from Hisoka’s right hand. 

“Also,” Illumi adds. He wipes the sheath of the pin clean and pushes it into the clear box. Then, he goes for the pin in Hisoka’s other hand. “For fun, I have hidden a needle somewhere in the apartment that, if inserted into my head, would enable you to control me with verbal commands for one minute.”

“That’s fun. Just one minute?” Hisoka taps his mouth. “ _Why not an hour_?”

“Mm. One minute.”

“Ten minutes?”

“ _One minute_.”

“Alright, I’ll settle for five minutes.”

“Three minutes. There are three needles. They must be inserted at the same time for the full effect.” Illumi pulls the other two pins from Hisoka’s leg, and Hisoka groans.

* * *

Hisoka finds his first needle on the floor in the hallway, partially hidden by the shag carpet. He licks his lips, and crouches down to inspect it. _Hm_. It’s just a normal needle. Hisoka stares at it blankly, and sits down onto the rug. As he does, something pokes him in the butt. 

“Hm.” He quickly leans away and pinches at the spot underneath himself. He procures another regular needle from the floor. “I see.” He squints at the carpet and finds that there are literally hundreds of needles scattered about the hallway. Holy moly. He checks the floor using gyo, and all the way across the hallway he notices one small needle that has a whisper of aura emanating from it. It’s located by the entrance to the front room, near to where Illumi is still cleaning Hisoka’s blood from of the carpet. 

“Oh, I see.” 

Suddenly Illumi’s head pops into the hallway.

“Did you find one?”

“I believe I have,” Hisoka points at the needle in the carpet just under Illumi’s nose. But Illumi knows Hisoka’s games better than most: he intercepts Hisoka’s incoming string of Bungee Gum with the bloody, soapy rag he was using to clean the floor. Hisoka smiles, releases the gum, and the rag falls to the floor over the needle.

They regard one another. Hisoka stands up.

“What are you going to do now that you’ve lost the element of surprise?” 

Illumi doesn’t grace Hisoka with an answer and instead continues to stare. When Hisoka refuses to make an advance on his own, Illumi responds: “Why? Do you think I need it to beat you? That is presumptuous.” Illumi continues to stare at Hisoka, blank faced.

Hisoka smirks. “I feel like I’m being played. Am I being played?”

“Of course not--” with the flick of his wrist, Illumi launches a yellow pin at Hisoka’s forehead. It whizzes through the air at breakneck speed and comes to a sudden and complete stop between Hisoka’s thumb and index finger. Purple aura seethes out of it. 

“So pretty--” Hisoka catches another flying yellow pin mid-sentence. “You want me to make the first move? Is that why you’re you pulling your throws? Come on, Illumi. Come at me.”

“Mm. No. You are right,” Illumi exits the hallway. “I need to take you by surprise. You can have that needle.” Clattering sounds emanate from the kitchen; however, Illumi is not putting away pots and pans. Hisoka cannot see this, but Illumi has hidden behind a wall and is throwing the blunt ends of pins at pots in the kitchen.

If this is how Illumi wants to play, then so be it. Hisoka ducks into his room, grinning. He waits ten minutes after Illumi starts pretending to vacuum before he reemerges. Slowly, Hisoka gathers a feel for the surroundings. The vacuum turns off.

“You said you wanted cherry, right?” Illumi pops his head into the hallway again. He’s holding the box of pastries, and it looks like he’s just finished eating a chocolate danish. 

“Cherry,” Hisoka confirms, mid-way through stepping around rogue needles in the carpet. Good thing he’s wearing his pumps, still.

“Why are you still in here? I already told you, you can have the needle.” Illumi enters the hallway and walks towards Hisoka. “I will not fight you for it.” Illumi pulls the cherry danish out of the pastry box and holds it out for Hisoka, but it connects with Hisoka’s face before Hisoka can take it. Cherry goo smears into Hisoka’s eyes as he blocks a knee to the groin and counters a jab at the throat.

The fight is on.

“But you will fight me.” Hisoka smarms. He shuts his stinging eyes and shoots a string of Bungee Gum to the ceiling, propelling himself upwards and swinging into Illumi’s face crotch-first. Illumi puts his arms up and forms a fist for Hisoka’s chin to rebound off of when for when he clamps himself around Illumi’s chest, which he does immediately.

“Mm.” Illumi agrees as he spins them downwards. He tries tossing Hisoka’s weight harder into the floor before they make impact with the ground, but he’s thwarted by that strand of Bungee Gum still stuck to the ceiling. They dangle there struggling for a moment. A chunk of plaster gives way and sends them to the floor, rolling and swatting and punching and choking and kicking. Dust settles around them, and small needles lodge themselves into the flesh of whoever’s unfortunate to be on the bottom. Hisoka’s wipes some the sticky, sugary goo from his eyes into the carpet when Illumi briefly pins him with his face-down.

Illumi dodges a slew of incoming needles, slingshot from the ground by a band of Bungee Gum. The struggle continues. It’s surprisingly hard for either of them to land a solid hit: Hisoka has the physical upper hand--he’s got more brute strength than his counterpart--but Illumi is slightly faster. Illumi ultimately ends up straddling Hisoka’s waist, and he hastily prepares a needle before he loses ground again. Within moments he’s launched across the room by a firm shove to the chest. 

Now they’re exactly where they started out: Illumi is by the junction between the hallway and the front room, and Hisoka is on the other end by the doors to their bedrooms. But there’s no standoff like there was before because Hisoka is now in the groove. Once he and Illumi start sparring, it’s hard for him to lose momentum. So, Illumi braces for impact. Hisoka comes flying at him, arms outstretched. En route, Hisoka scoops up the rag concealing the single special needle in the hallway, and, using a little magic, makes it look like a heart-shaped box full of chocolates. He thrusts it upwards and smashes it into Illumi’s face, smiling when he sees Illumi grimace, probably due to the less-than-ideal texture of the dirty rag. And then, he feels a prick in his neck. At the same Hisoka was clowning around, Illumi finished prepping that flaming red needle, and he brings down upon Hisoka’s neck. Just like that, the fight is over.

“Ouch--” Hisoka starts and then he slowly goes rigid. He hits the ground with a thud, and stops trying to fight back. 

“That makes two consecutive wins. You made that too simple.”

“Oh but it was fun, wasn’t it? Anyways, don’t forget: if you lose the next one, these two wins won’t even matter.” Hisoka strains against the compulsion of the large red pin sticking out of his neck, and grins at Illumi. Clamped between pearly white teeth is the aura-saturated, wisping needle. 

Cherry goo still sticks to Hisoka face around his eyes and on his nose and forehead, and Illumi finds it appealing. He sits on the floor beside Hisoka, swipes a finger across some of the cherry filling coating Hisoka’s brow, and sticks that finger in his mouth. Then, wordlessly, Illumi leans in and licks Hisoka’s cherry-coated cheek.

“Oh, look at this mess.”

“Ah--” Hisoka gulps. “Can we fuck?” 

Illumi grins, as he continues licking and kissing Hisoka’s face even where there’s no jam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I did it. Thanks for being patient. It's not even February any more, and it still needs a lot of work because I made it too long but ya whatever enjoyyy~~

Later that same day, Hisoka’s feet rest upon the glass coffee table, and his head nests into the shrug of his own shoulder, eyes glued in apathy to onscreen spurting blood. He’s watching some gratuitously gory, erotic horror film by himself, and it’s playing on a mounted 72-inch flat-screen in the front room of the apartment with the volume cranked. He has not changed out of his fishnet thigh-highs, lace garter, stiletto pumps, and pink jockstrap. 

The smells of sweet, hot butter and the sounds of _pops_ and _sizzles_ emanate from the kitchen where Illumi stands in front of the stove, shaking a large pot over a flame. Moments later, Illumi trots into the living room with a fresh bowl of kettle popped corn and deposits himself directly next to Hisoka on the couch. Hisoka hugs an arm around Illumi’s waist, and together they enjoy the erotic horror while nibbling on fresh popcorn. 

The screen darkens, suggestive shadows depicting a sword-equipped dominatrix dance across the screen, and just as the film score reduces to atonal thumping and squeaking violins Illumi shoves his hand into the bowl, extracts a fistful of popped kernels, stuffs that handfull of popcorn into his mouth, and crunches loudly next to Hisoka’s ear. 

“This is bo-ring.” Illumi comments, after swallowing as loudly as he possibly can. Onscreen, the woman laughs and the man cries. 

Hisoka glances at Illumi out of the corner of his eye, and that’s when he sees it: a wisping golden needle sewn into Illumi’s waistband. Hisoka looks away quickly. Any lingering gaze will catalyze their next fated scuffle, and Hisoka needs a moment to think. 

Hm.

Ah. No. He doesn’t. This isn’t some complex, elaborate ploy. _No_ . It’s playful and simple. Illumi must be flirting. How cute. Hisoka contains his glee poorly with a grin. All he has to do is send a sticky string of Bungee Gum from the tip of his little finger to that sweet, sweet waistband, and then he’ll have three things: that second magical needle, _Illumi’s pants_ , and yet another fight. _Ah_ . This movie _is_ boring. Hisoka removes the popcorn bowl from his own lap, tilts Illumi’s chin up, and kisses Illumi’s cheek. 

Illumi places his hand over Hisoka’s crotch. 

“Is there something you want?” Hisoka strokes Illumi’s cheek with patronizing benignity, “You’re cute when you want things.” He eyes the wisping needle, while Illumi narrows his eyes at the popcorn.

Screams echo throughout the apartment. The man onscreen has just met his colorful end while simultaneously achieving a very intense orgasm, and in the mere seconds it took for him to finish, popcorn has exploded about the living room; the couch has been thrust upwards into the ceiling; cushions have been blown to shreds by bullet-like, red pins; and the drywall has become a mixed media display of those same pins, spidering webs of cracks and fissures, and thick glass daggers that once composed the surface of their coffee table. Goodness, it’s a mess. Hisoka slingshots the remote into the flatscreen; and as the whole unit buckles, crashes to the floor, and goes bung, so do the screams. 

Hisoka peers up at the couch still lodged into the ceiling, and smirks. Plaster crumbles around the edges of the furniture, and dust cascades to the floor.

“How’s the view up there?” 

No one answers.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” With a flick of his wrist, the Bungee Gum securing the couch to the ceiling releases and the couch dislodges and collapses to the floor. Still, Illumi is nowhere to be seen. “Oh?” Hisoka leans forwards with his hands clasped behind his back and peers up into the hole left by the couch, looking innocent. “ _Illu_ -mi?” 

His eyes dart over to the kitchen, where a phone vibrates on the countertop. “You’re getting a call. Want me to answer it?” He flicks a strand of Bungee Gum to it, retrieves it, and places his finger against the ‘slide to answer’ button. “Alright, if you say so--” 

Something whizzes through the air. Hisoka lifts a hand to shield his face, and. just as he does, a pin packed with an absurd amount of devastating aura pierces through it and into his head. 

“ _Oof_.” Hisoka releases the phone as the call goes to voicemail. He drops to his knees and groans, “Oh wow.” Hisoka wonders if he’s going to pass out, and the thought turns him on. Illumi must actually be playing to win now. He pushes his impaled palm away from his head and pulls the massive pin from his skull. When the tip of the pin exits his face, he gags and falls onto his hands and knees. It’s music to Illumi’s ears.

On cue, Illumi finally hops out a hiding spot in the ceiling, and observes Hisoka drifting around in an acute, nen-induced subspace. Hisoka’s fist clench, and his face twists in an unreadable way while Illumi’s face remains an absolute void. 

“Good shot.” Hisoka eventually compliments. He yanks the massive needle from his palm with no amount of disdain. 

“It was, thank you,” Illumi says, and then lifts his foot to Hisoka’s shoulder and steps down, but Hisoka doesn’t budge. Hisoka does, however, giggle. 

“Ahh. This really is so fun--I should have done this weeks ago.” 

Illumi procures another three aura-saturated needles from his vest and shoots them at Hisoka’s head, but Hisoka ducks, rolls, and evades. Only one lands, and it only barely grazes Hisoka’s side. Now, Illumi is confused. He leaps away, wondering if he fatally miscalculated the amount of strength Hisoka could currently withstand. This would be odd, but not impossible. However, the needle that just brought Hisoka to his knees had enough aura in it to temporarily take out his own father, so it would imply that Hisoka has better resistance to Illumi’s compulsion than Silva Zoldyck. Illumi blinks hard as he thinks this. A shiver runs down his spine and his heart feels full, but as soon as Illumi becomes aware of his affection, a thought occurs to him that makes him glower: if Hisoka managed to will away the compulsion of that pin, then he surely wasn’t affected by the one that let Illumi win their last fight. 

Mm. Hisoka pretended to lose last time.

“Cat got your tongue? What’s got you so quiet?” Hisoka slowly pushes himself off the ground and into a squatting position.

“Nothing.” Illumi sighs. “I am mad at myself.” 

“You regret going easy on me, don’t you? _I told you_ \--” Hisoka dodges a low body slam and knife hands the back of Illumi’s neck, sending him to the ground. “You don’t need to pull your punches for me,” Hisoka leaps and pulls his ankle away from Illumi’s incoming grabby hands. 

“You never said that. And, for the record,” Illumi pounces and stabs a massive red pin into and through Hisoka’s foot just as Hisoka thought he was getting away. “I pulled my punches because I had to consider two things: first, I need you to be alert tonight for my plans; and second, I didn’t want to kill you.” 

Hisoka somersaults as he hits the ground. He’s unfazed by the incredibly thick needle sticking completely though the sole of his foot and out the top. He looks at Illumi and his mouth forms a perfect ‘O’-shape. 

Illumi continues: “Which would be easy, by the way. You always leave yourself wide open.” 

“You have plans for me? _No way_.”

“Yes way.” 

“What are they?”

“They are a surprise.”

Hisoka shudders. “Ah, that’s cute. Let me guess, you’re going to restrain me? I can only imagine what comes after that.”

Illumi scratches the back of his neck, and lets his hand linger in the obscurity of his hair. His dark eyes circle back to Hisoka. “Oh-kay. Well, anyways, I have reached my limit with this. I do not feel like waiting for another opportunity to prepare another pin, and I am not invested enough in the outcome of winning to justify fighting in our apartment any longer.” Illumi peers up at the large hole in the ceiling and frowns with blank eyes. “24 hours is too much. I barely know what to do with you for ten minutes, and you have already given me two hours.” When he looks back at Hisoka, he’s met with knowing eyes.

“That would mean that I win this fight, and you’d forfeit your other two wins. Is that what you want?” 

Illumi blinks twice. “Is that not what I just implied?” he asks.

Hisoka grins as he scratches at the back of his neck too. “What’s that you’ve got behind your neck?”

“Nothing.” There _is_ something there, and it’s a teenie tiny golden needle. Also, he’s been juicing it under the radar for the duration of this conversation, so it’s ripe. Illumi quickly hides it in his sleeve, and shows Hisoka his hands. “See? I had an itch. What’s that you’ve got behind your neck?”

“Are you mocking me?” Hisoka removes his hand from behind his head, pursing his lips. He’s trying not to laugh.

Illumi doesn’t reply.

“I love it when you mock me.”

“Mm. I know.” 

“‘Because you’re bad at it.”

Illumi disagrees--he thinks he’s cute at it--but he doesn’t voice this. They share a look. Hisoka licks his lips and eyes the wisping needle in Illumi’s waistband again. 

“ _All_ -right. Are we done stalling?” Hisoka beckons him. Another string of Bungee Gum shoots from his index finger and sticks to Illumi’s chest. Illumi pretends not to notice. At this point, Hisoka has quietly nailed him three times, and he’s anchored each strand to concrete reinforcements exposed by the hole in the ceiling. 

“Ah,” Illumi tests a smile, “sure.” There isn’t much of a fight left, anyways.

They simultaneously dive head first at each other without defending themselves whatsoever, because why would they? Hisoka grabs Illumi’s crotch with a hand fortified in sticky pink gum while Illumi grabs the back of Hisoka’s head and impales the extra-juiced needle through his skull. Hisoka groans. It’s music to Illumi’s ears. They hit the ground holding onto one another as they roll across the floor. 

Illumi grinds up against Hisoka’s hand, and presses their heads together. Their lips meet for a moment, but Hisoka cuts it short because he’s suddenly unable to keep his head up. 

“Hisoka.” Illumi watches his partner succumb to sweet surrender, up close now. Much better.

“Hmm?” 

“I win.” 

“Oh, _me too_.” Hisoka squeezes the fabric around Illumi’s cock for affect and winks. 

Suddenly Illumi slingshots to the ceiling, bare-assed and dick-out. Stuck to Hisoka’s hand are Illumi’s pants, and still woven into its waistband is Hisoka’s second wisping needle. “Darn, I should have restrained you to something more accessible. You’re so far away now. Well, next time. Anyways, look! I’ve got another needle.”

“Congratulations.”

They stare at each other from their respective places high and low. The feeling of his ass stuck to cold concrete ceiling and the thrill of being suspended above Hisoka with his flaccid little dick dangling down makes his cold little assassin’s heart flutter. He likes feeling exposed and he likes the effect it has on Hisoka, who is blinking heavily and about to pass out, but nonetheless enraptured.

“You are handsome like this.” Illumi admits. 

“That’s perverse, I’m barely keeping it together,” Hisoka’s eyes close--he can’t help it. “You like this? Seeing me vulnerable...” Hisoka trails off. His head turns to the side and his eyes shut tighter. “Gosh. I think I might black out…”  
  


“ _Oh_. Wait.”

“Hmm?” Hisoka mumbles. 

“ _Hisoka_ . _Release me from the ceiling_.” 

Hisoka whimpers, his hands and feet clench and unclench, and then Hisoka passes out. 

“Mm. Shit.” Illumi says. His hair, cock, balls, fingers, and toes dangle from the ceiling like little chandeliers. 

* * *

Hisoka blinks hard. His head is spinning and he feels like he’s out at sea, and rocking around face-down on some soft, floating platform. When Hisoka opens his eyes, things become a little more clear. He’s in his own room, spread across his bed starfish-style, belly-down with face pressed against the mattress. His ankles and wrists are strapped tightly to the bedframe. Illumi is next to him, reclined against the headboard with his ankles crossed, and he’s mindlessly scrolling through his phone.

“I was right then,” Hisoka mumbles, “about you restraining me.” Illumi continues scrolling around, and Hisoka lets his eyelids droop shut. “I take it that needle is still in my head.” 

“Yes.”

“And... are you planning to take it out?”

“Soon. I wasn’t expecting you to become lucid until I extracted it.”

“Ah.” Hisoka’s head continues to spin. “I feel drunk.”

“In a bad way?”

“Oh, hm. I don’t know. Yes and no.”

“I am not trying to torture you right now. Tell me if it feels bad.”

“It feels bad, _but I like it_.” Hisoka mutters, voice muffled by bedding. 

“Oh?” Illumi says. “Why am I not surprised. Tell me what you need.” 

“Alright, well,” Hisoka says, “I need you to take advantage of me.” He grins into the mattress as he says this.

Illumi doesn’t respond. He’s ascertained that Hisoka is fine. Now he can proceed.

“ _Illu_ ,” Hisoka presses. “Don’t you want to take advantage of me?”

“Depends. If I do, are you going to be quiet?” Illumi asks. It sounds like a threat.

Hisoka smiles. “ _Oh,_ you’re punishing me. What are you punishing me for?”

Illumi continues scrolling around on his phone. 

“I see. Well. What time is it?” Hisoka asks.

Illumi doesn’t give an answer. 

“I’m dying to know what time it is--”

“It does not matter what time it is.” Illumi pinches at his screen, stares for a moment, double taps, and then continues scrolling. “You are annoying me now. I preferred you catatonic.”

Hisoka moans into the mattress. “You _would--_ ”

“Oh. If you’re wondering about the architect, they came over at 8. We discussed a remodel.” Off-script, Illumi adds, “That was thoughtful of you, by the way. Thank you.” 

“Ah, yes… that must have taken a while, so it must be after nine.”

Illumi doesn’t respond, so Hisoka doesn’t stop:

“I’m bummed I missed that. I had some plans for the kitchen. What happened?” He hears and feels movement beside him but he blazes ahead. “How’d you get down from the ceiling, by the way? Did the architect walk in on you stuck up there with your cock hanging down? _Ah._ Were you hard? I bet you were. I bet you were horny watching me pass out in front of you. I wish I could have seen that. What did you do to him after that? _Oh_ I wish I could have seen.”

“Hisoka,” Illumi interrupts. “Would you look at me?” 

“Hmm.” Hisoka turns his head and forces his eyes open. “Ooh, what are those?” he asks, ogling at the sparkling violet aura flickering off of three red pins pinched in between Illumi’s thumb and index finger.

“Before I proceed with my plans for this evening, I need to be certain you will speak only when spoken to.”

“ _Wow_.” Hisoka’s eyes blink heavily. “I feel butterflies.” Hisoka’s eyebrows shoot upwards and his eyes squint lewdly. “I’ll do whatever you say. I promise. From here on out, I’ll be your bitch.”

“My bitch?” Illumi repeats. “I did not consider name-calling.” 

“You could also call me your slave if you want--”

“Uh-uh. Quiet.” Illumi says. “No more warnings.”

“Oh, please daddy--” Hisoka persists. 

Illumi chucks a pin into the back of Hisoka’s neck. 

Hisoka’s fingers stretch in delight, and he lets out a soft moan. He tries to smarm Illumi more, but he can’t speak. His eyes go wide. Hisoka has literally been rendered speechless by the sparkling red pin in his neck. His expression somehow becomes even more lewd than it was before. 

Illumi eyes him, looking disinterested in the whole ordeal. 

“Oh-kay. I will remove the needle now.” Illumi sets the other two pins down next to Hisoka’s reddening face, and from the nightstand he procures a pair of surgical pliers. He gets up to straddle Hisoka’s back, grips the back of Hisoka’s head, and places his thumb over the tender spot where he inserted the teenie tiny golden needle. The spinning in Hisoka’s head slows, and a sweet, tingling sensation replaces the discomfort. Unexpectedly, Hisoka moans again. Illumi cocks his head and furrows his brow. Out of curiosity, Illumi pushes harder with his thumb and watches Hisoka writhe. 

“Does that feel good?” 

“ _Yes._ ” Hisoka would say more, but he can’t. The pin won’t let him. Illumi won’t let him. A wave of arousal spreads from the pit of Hisoka’s stomach to the tips of his fingers and toes. He strains against the binds keeping his arms and legs stretched taut. He would touch himself if he could. He’d grip his cock and squeeze it tight, and he’d buck his hips against the mattress if Illumi would only release him from these binds. But Illumi does no such thing. Instead Illumi massages the base of Hisoka’s head, and watches intently as Hisoka’s hips continue to buck dryly against his own loose bedding. He’s intrigued.

Suddenly, Illumi stops, dismounts, and abruptly leaves. In Illumi’s absence, Hisoka’s head begins to swim again. The discomfort makes him want to twist against his restraints and against the mattress, but Hisoka instead giggles, sighs, and relaxes. 

Illumi isn’t gone for long. When he returns, Illumi puts one hand over the back of Hisoka’s head, and the other on the curve of Hisoka’s ass. 

“I was not expecting this.” Illumi strokes Hisoka’s skin with feather-light fingers and presses gently against the tender spot on the back of Hisoka’s head just above where his needle rests. He sees goosebumps rise up on Hisoka’s skin. “So interesting.” Illumi slips his right hand down and rests his index finger on the nub of Hisoka’s asshole, but he doesn’t apply more pressure. He rubs his finger around in light circles. 

A needy feeling swirls in Hisoka’s abdomen. Hisoka tries to push against Illumi’s hand, but Illumi outright takes his hand away. 

“The needle was intended to knock you out, not to make you sensitive.” 

Hisoka chuckles. He’s denied expectations.

“Frankly, I do not know why you are awake right now, but I should have guessed that something like this would happen.” Illumi spits on his fingers and replaces his hand over Hisoka’s ass. He presses the tip of his wet middle finger against Hisoka’s entrance once more. Hisoka does not try to push himself up against Illumi’s hand, so Illumi rewards him with a little more pressure--but not enough. It’s maddening. Hisoka wants to beg. 

“I also should have guessed that you would be turned on by being toyed with. You are needy for attention. Right, Hisoka? _Oh_ yes.” Illumi smiles a small smile. “I forgot. You can’t speak unless I let you.” Illumi’s slick finger rubs gently back and forth over Hisoka’s asshole. 

Hisoka hums. His eyebrows knit together. He wants to touch himself. All this denial is making him very hot. He loves it. 

“Mm. I suppose, right now, you want to beg for me to be rougher with you, even though you know I would ignore you.” Illumi massages the base of Hisoka’s head, and watches Hisoka melt at his fingertips. He sighs, as though bored. “Because I always ignore you. That’s the point, Hisoka, you love teasing yourself.” 

Hisoka’s groans as his eyes shut tight, and his body relaxes.

“Well. Anyways,” Illumi says, “that’s not happening.” He grabs a fistful of hair at the base of Hisoka’s head and pulls Hisoka’s face away from the mattress. Their eyes meet. “You cannot tease yourself today.” Illumi cocks his head to the side, “Do you understand?”

Hisoka licks his lips and gulps hard. He has no idea what Illumi is talking about, but he says, “ _Yes_.”

“Hm.” Illumi smarms. “Are you lying?” 

Hisoka shudders and grins. “ _Ah_. Illu--” Illumi squeezes the underside of Hisoka’s ass with a firm hand, and then smacks his hand down upon Hisoka hard. It stings. “You know, you can’t control me with words.” Darkness envelops them both as Illumi’s bloodlust spills throughout the room. 

_Smack._ Hisoka smirks. Either he hit a nerve, or Illumi is excited.

“Mm. I know. I expected this of you,” Illumi says. His shadowy eyes squint as he grins. “Oh-kay.” 

_Smack_. Hisoka’s ass is turning pink, just like his face.

_Smack._ Hisoka groans. Illumi has a powerful slap--Hisoka had no idea. This is an unusual play for the two of them, after all, because of the two of them Illumi is most often the bottom. Hisoka’s ass is going numb. He likes it.

Three more, and Hisoka no longer feels numbness but a warm sort of pleasure. 

Illumi removes his hand after a firm squeeze. Hisoka takes in a deep breath, and his legs strain in anticipation of another spanking, but is left hanging. Illumi breaks the pattern and brings wet fingers upon Hisoka’s asshole, traces his fingers down towards Hisoka’s balls, loops his index finger and thumb around the top of Hisoka’s balls, and pulls down like he’s milking a fucking cow. 

Hisoka whimpers. His ass is stinging now, and his balls feel full. He wants to fuck something. He wants Illumi to start stroking his cock. Illumi does not do this.

Hisoka tries pushing himself up against Illumi’s hand again, resulting in Illumi removing both of his hands. The needy feeling in Hisoka’s chest sours into a mild frustration. The thought crosses his mind that Illumi could keep at this for hours, but he just can’t see himself lasting that long. Illumi domming him is novel enough that he might come just from foreplay and dirty talk. He’s already very hard. Just rubbing against his sheets makes makes him want to fuck the bed. 

“Do you want to be awake when I pull the needle out?” Illumi grabs something from the nightstand.

“Definitely.”

“Why?”

“I might--” Hisoka shudders as Illumi brings a freshly lubed finger down upon his asshole. “ _Ah_ , I think it’ll make me come.” 

“Mm. Maybe so.” Illumi agrees, and shoves half of his slender finger into Hisoka’s ass. He would be more gentle, but Hisoka doesn’t like that kind of thing. “I would not be done with you, though, even if you came. This was not a part of my plan.” Illumi pulls his finger out. “Do you understand? I would not stop.”

“ _I understand_ .” Hisoka bites his lower lip. _By all means, don’t stop._ He wants to beg. Illumi squirts a generous amount of lube over Hisoka’s entrance while simultaneously shoving Hisoka’s head against the mattress with his other hand.

“And is that something you want?”

Hisoka doesn’t need words to answer Illumi’s question. He’s biting his lip and blushing a deep shade of pink. Illumi’s slathers lube all over Hisoka’s asshole, and tugs gently down on his balls again. It’s making Hisoka’s head go foggy. He can’t decide if he’d prefer it if Illumi started fucking him from behind right now or if Illumi kept teasing him for another ten hours. He doesn’t care which happens, and somehow he’s now imagining it happening at the same time. He shuts his eyes, humming and pushing himself against Illumi’s hand. 

“Give me a yes or no, Hisoka.”

“ _Fuck me, Illu_.”

“Give me,” Illumi enunciates. The air between them goes tense, and it makes Hisoka whine in anticipation. “ _A yes or a no_.” 

“ _Ah_ ,” Hisoka groans. “ _Of course I want it_.” 

“Thank you.” Illumi relents: he prods one finger in slowly and lets Hisoka relax, and then he slowly pulls it out and repeats, adding more lube when necessary. Hisoka tilts his hips back and up, and the tip of his cock rubs against the bed. He thinks briefly about what it feels like to have his cock sucked on while Illumi finger fucks him. He forces himself not to make any noise, and hides his face, and smirks.

Illumi watches Hisoka’s breathing deepen. He adds more lube and another finger, and picks up the pace. He curls his fingers deeper into Hisoka’s ass and flicks his wrist back and forth, but Hisoka doesn’t give him anything. Not a peep. Hisoka remains absolutely and uncharacteristically quiet as Illumi fucks his hand into Hisoka with increasing speed.

“Mm. Are you trying to practice self control through silence?” Illumi fingers him harder, hand smacking against Hisoka’s ass as his slick fingers drive in and out over and over, rubbing over Hisoka’s prostate. Hisoka’s outstretched thighs shake a little each time. Hisoka wants to vocalize, but he doesn’t make a sound. He instead lets himself express his pleasure through licentious facial expressions. Hidden from his partner’s gaze, Hisoka’s eyebrows are practically shooting off of his face, his mouth is ajar like some fucked-out zombie, and he’s sticking out his dripping tongue like he’s getting ready to stick his face into someone’s ass. 

“ _Uh-uh_ ,” Illumi tuts. Illumi pushes all the way inside, curls his fingers, and squeezes; while with his other hand, he presses knife like fingers to the base of Hisoka’s head just over the golden needle’s resting place. Hisoka’s hairs stands up and a shiver propogates across his body.

“I am in control,” Illumi clarifies.

Hisoka lets out an involuntary moan that quickly turns into a gasp. Illumi’s fingernails pushing into the back of Hisoka’s head break skin, and a trickle of blood trails down to the single pin lodged into the back of Hisoka’s neck. What’s more is, now that he’s started moaning, he can’t stop. 

“Do you want me to do it with my nails? Or do you want me to do it with the pliers?”

“ _Nngh, Nails_.” Hisoka struggles to keep his eyes open. His mouth gapes and his lips feel dry. He’s getting wrecked and Illumi has barely touched him yet.

“Very well.” Illumi suddenly removes both of his hands, places them gingerly in his lap, and smiles down at Hisoka with vacant eyes. Ah, Hisoka has just been denied. He wants to laugh, but his cock aches.

Illumi can see the frustration as Hisoka clenches his jaw glares. So good. It reassures him he’s doing an adequate job teasing Hisoka after all.

Hisoka wants to complain. He wants Illumi to grab his cock, or suck on it, or fuck it, or literally do anything to it. Neediness flowers in his throat and his chest and he just wants Illumi to take advantage of him already so he can climax. Hisoka closes his eyes. His hips roll slightly, pushing his cock around against the bed and he has to force himself to be still because he’s suddenly aware of how close he is. He could come just from dry humping his bed right now. _Oh_. How innocent. Since when did Hisoka become so sensitive. Must be all the needles. 

Hisoka giggles. This is fun. 

Satisfied, Illumi hops off the bed and removes his clothes. Illumi’s not particularly hard yet, Hisoka notices. He’s not offended, but he is curious. He watches Illumi circle around the bed to the opposite side, grab ahold of one straps connected to Hisoka’s wrists, and tug at a buckle. Tension releases, and Hisoka’s arm relaxes. Illumi returns to the other side of the bed, and does the same thing to Hisoka’s other strap. Now Illumi’s given him enough slack that he could prop onto his elbows. Hm. 

As the seconds tick by, the urgency in Hisoka’s chest spreads out, thins into his fingers, and dissipates. He lets his hips press against the bed without worry of coming, and he lets his face rest down against the mattress. He doesn’t see Illumi grab his phone off of the nightstand. 

Illumi climbs back onto the bed, and sits directly in front of Hisoka’s face with his legs spread. He rests his thighs over the tops of Hisoka’s arms, sits back, and scrolls through his phone. When Hisoka opens his eyes and looks forward, he’s looking straight into Illumi’s crotch. 

“Make me hard.” Illumi whistles. Hisoka grins with his eyes. He wants to tease Illumi for his brashness and deny him, and it makes him feel hot that he can’t follow through since Illumi has silenced him. Hisoka feels uncharacteristically vulnerable, and that’s making testy. He very much wants to fight back right now. 

Hisoka looks up at Illumi with discerning eyes. Illumi’s shadowy gaze is unreadable, as usual--he may as well be playing the submissive role right now. 

Oh. _Oh._ Finally it dawns on Hisoka what Illumi is up to. Hisoka chuckles, and his eyes squint into mischievous slits. This _is_ fun. Illumi isn’t just putting Hisoka in a submissive position, he’s actually trying to make Hisoka submit.

They stare at one another. Illumi cocks his head.

“ _No_? I guess it is time for the next needle, then.” Illumi stretches back over to the nightstand and grabs the second of three pins he’d prepared for this evening. “Hm. Where to put this one. Mm. There.” He brings it down upon the back of Hisoka’s neck, right next to the first pin. Hisoka’s fingers flex and he feels his heart rate quicken, as though he were getting ready to fight. He’s thinking about how easily he could break free of these restraints and take this play into his own hands. Illumi’s fighting for power, after all, and Hisoka loves a good fight.

“Oh-kay, Hisoka.” Illumi relaxes back against the bedframe, scoots his ass closer to Hisoka’s face, and clears his throat just as Hisoka recoils his arms to snap the restraints in two. Illumi continues, “You cannot break free of your restraints.” And, like magic, it’s now true: Hisoka can no longer yank his hands back to snap the straps, because his muscles go rigid when he tries. 

_Ah._ Hisoka should have known. Illumi has done his research. This changes things.

“Do you understand the second pin’s compulsion?”

“ _Mmhm._ ” 

“And do you want to keep going?” Illumi drones, as if bored. “As I said, I am not trying to torture you right now.” Illumi scrolls taps his screen, turns it on its side, and tilts it back and forth like he’s playing some game. 

“I want to keep going.” Hisoka says. He’s not lying. He still thinks he can win. He’s not sure how, but that doesn’t matter yet. He’ll think of something.

“Good. I doubt you will, but if you need to, you can use the safewords red, yellow, and green. Do you understand? Red for stop, yellow to adjust, and green for good.”

Hisoka, smiling, looks at Illumi like he wants to kill him. “I understand.”

Illumi continues playing his game on his phone, and then he repeats his order: “Make me hard.” 

Hisoka’s head feels fuzzy. He takes a deep breath in through his nose, smiles, and then his body more or less moves on its own due to the compulsion of the second needle. Fortunately going down on Illumi is one of his favorite things to do. Right now he’s chalk full of murderous intent over having been ordered to do it, but his own cock is aching again, so that’s fun.

Illumi raises his eyebrows at his screen and yawns. 

Hisoka coaxes the tip of his tongue into Illumi’s ass and flicks it back and forth. He slows his pace as he pushes it deeper into Illumi, and presses his lips to Illumi’s entrance. If he were in control right now he’d drag this out with teasing bites and light fingertips, but he can’t make himself do any of those things at the moment. Illumi told Hisoka to make him hard, and Hisoka has to do so immediately. He tongues Illumi’s ass until he catches Illumi sighing. Then, he props himself onto his elbows and leans up and forward to get at Illumi’s cock.

  
Hisoka drips a thick pat of saliva over his partner, presses his lips against the base of Illumi’s dick, and rubs his mouth up and down the length of it. He keeps doing until Illumi’s shaft is wet, and then with the flick of his tongue, pulls Illumi’s half-hard cock into his mouth by the head. He sucks hard over Illumi’s sensitive head and pulls up, waits, and repeats. Each time, Illumi feels slightly fuller in his mouth. Hisoka grins. 

“I want you to eat me out again.” Illumi redirects.

Hisoka, under compulsion, wastes no time releasing Illumi’s cock from his mouth, and goes straight for Illumi’s ass again. Hisoka realizes he doesn’t feel mad anymore, instead his chest feels tight and he feels needy again. Spit drips from his chin, and his face goes a vulnerable shade of pink as he continues fucking Illumi with his mouth. He lets himself groan. For a very brief moment, Hisoka admits to himself that he might lose this game. And that doesn’t bother him. It’s hot. He’s almost ready to cast away his pride and become Illumi’s fucktoy. 

Almost.

“Good,” Illumi says. He put his phone down on the bed, and grabs Hisoka’s hair. Hisoka thrusts his tongue in and out, in and out, and he strains himself against the bed. He wants to fuck something so badly. At this point, he’s leaked precum all over his sheets and his tummy feels cold from it.

“Hisoka,” Illumi purrs. Illumi combs his fingers through Hisoka’s tousled, bright hair. He closes his eyes and lets himself feel good. “Mmm. Good boy.”

Hisoka is also learning that the compulsion wears off once Hisoka’s satisfied Illumi’s requests. Though he no longer minds taking orders, he’s not done fighting back: Hisoka bites Illumi’s thigh hard enough to draw blood, and doesn’t pull away when Illumi recoils. He sinks his teeth in and grins. From his perspective, he can just barely see Illumi’s face, and he thinks he sees Illumi’s left eye twitch. _Aha._ So good.

When Hisoka releases his jaw, there’s a clear, bloodied, bite mark etched into Illumi’s inner thigh. Hisoka licks his lips.

“Very well.” Illumi huffs, clearly annoyed. 

Illumi stretches back over to the nightstand, grabs his last pin, and sticks it into Hisoka’s neck right next to the other two. He then gets up, tightens Hisoka’s restraints, and exits the room through their shared bathroom.

Hisoka’s just been abandoned.

Hm. 

What an interesting tactic, Hisoka thinks. Under normal circumstances, he can outlast pretty much any amount of neglect since he suffers from absolutely no amount of anxious attachment, and he’s the king of keeping himself occupied. For example, he has all the time in the world to tease himself now and the more he teases himself, the bigger his orgasm will be. So good. 

Now he has several options: wait like a good boy and do nothing, use a safeword like a good boy, use a safeword like a _bad_ boy, or ignore Illumi ignoring _him_ and get himself off. _Ah._ But that last one wouldn’t make sense. Illumi couldn’t have made it so easy. The third pin probably takes away his ability to get himself off on his own. That would be dirty. And hot. That’s definitely what the pin is for, Hisoka realizes. For the first time, Hisoka wonders if he’s been cornered. He giggles, and his giggle quickly turns into a laugh that echoes through the apartment before decaying into the void. Somewhere in the apartment, Hisoka imagines Illumi ignoring him, and the thought makes Hisoka’s chest feel tight and his cock ache.

_Ah_ , Hisoka wishes he could say, _I love him._

Minutes go by. The longer he’s left to his own devices and separated from Illumi, the more his head swims. He has four metal shafts stuck in his head that all drastically affect the way he handles being alone right now, but the most vexing of the four is the golden needle snug in his brain--the one that knocked him out, and the one that’s making his head spin as though his blood were five percent composed of alcohol. If it were under normal circumstances he’d probably be enjoying himself right now, but Hisoka can’t get comfortable right now. It is because of his discomfort that Hisoka realizes he actually has fewer options than he initially thought. 

Gosh. What a drag. His heart swells. He giggles again. This is how he wants to be teased always. He loves it. He’s been hard this whole time. It’s absurd.

Twenty minutes in, and Hisoka can’t tell up from down. He’s now he’s stuck on whether or not he _can_ wait it out, or if he needs to use a safeword. Also, if he’s going to use a safeword, how is he going to use it?

Thirty minutes in, and he seriously doubts he has the fortitude to carry on waiting for hours without passing out. He’s rubbed himself against the bed several times just to see what happens, and each time he gets close his body preemptively ignores the orgasm by making an itch materialize in hard to reach places. 

Forty minutes in, and he’s leaning towards using a safeword like a bad boy, so he does.

“Yellow,” He groans. His whole body is limp except his cock, and his face is pressed up against the mattress. He still can’t tell up from down, so he’s closed his eyes and let himself float around. 

Illumi returns.

“What do you need, Hisoka?”

“Your cock in my ass,” Hisoka says. 

“That is not a need. Are you using the safeword inappropriately?”

Hisoka isn’t allowed to give an answer, because that was a rhetorical question.

Illumi leaves, and Hisoka is alone again. He didn’t know what kind of outcome he wanted, but it wasn’t this--though, he could have assumed this would be the outcome anyways. Frustration swirls in Hisoka’s chest as his patience actually starts to run thin. So strange. 

Ten more minutes go by. Hisoka is sexually frustrated, and he’s starting to feel exceedingly needy about it. He’s almost mad about it.

Twenty minutes go by. Hisoka has relaxed into his restraints, and he’s not physically turned on anymore. Like a fool, he still holds onto the idea that he and Illumi are engaging in a fight right now, and for whatever dumb reason, he cannot let himself 'lose' even though it's safe to say he already has. The only thoughts occupying his mind right now are of Illumi giving him attention. 

Thirty minutes go by. Since when had he actually become Illumi’s bitch? Is he mad about that? Why is he mad. Hisoka isn’t petty. 

Forty minutes go by. Hisoka’s head spins like crazy. He can barely tell he’s on his bed right now. Illumi prepped exceedingly well for this and has won. And for some reason, in spite of his own character, in acknowledging this fact, Hisoka is excited again. 

It’s hot when Illumi beats him.

“Green,” Hisoka giggles. He’s losing it.

Away in his own room, Illumi responds, “Oh? What was that?”

“Green,” Hisoka repeats. His voice cracks.

“Explain,” Illumi says as he slowly returns to Hisoka’s room.

_“Illu,”_ Hisoka says. He watches Illumi return through their shared bathroom. He's so glad to see Illumi again. “This isn’t a fight I can win. Tell me what to do--I want you.” Hisoka wanted to beg earlier, and at the time it was for the sake of his own pleasure. This is much different, because now it’s genuine. Illumi feels content.

“Oh-kay. I trust you.” Illumi says. Hisoka doesn’t think he’s ever heard Illumi say that. How cute. “How do you feel?” 

Hisoka gulps. "Dizzy.”

“Does it feel bad?”

“I don’t think so.” 

“Do you want me to take the needle out?”

“No, no. Not yet,” Hisoka smirks.

“Then I want you to get on your back,” Illumi says. Illumi circles around the bed and undoes each of the restraints.

Hisoka slowly gets on his back. As he lies there supine, his peripherals become fuzzy. He blinks hard as if to reset his brain, which does not happen. Blackness creeps in.

“Yellow,” he says. His heart pounds in his ears. That golden needle is putting him under again. Darn. Just when he thought it’d give him the biggest orgasm of his life, too. 

“What do you need?” Illumi asks.

“Mmm.” Hisoka hums. His fingers flex. “Well… your needle is working again.” His head turns to the side. If he had more of an opportunity to train for this, he’s sure he could overcome it, but not right now. Hisoka feels heavy.

“ _Oh._ ” Illumi quickly hops on top of Hisoka, lifts his head up, and with incredible precision extracts the tiny golden needle from Hisoka’s head without even drawing any blood. “Sorry. I thought you had become accustomed to it.” Illumi also removes the needle that restricts Hisoka’s ability to speak, and places both needles on the nightstand. 

“That’s better.” Hisoka sighs contentedly, “ _Green_.” 

“I should have removed it before we started,” Illumi says. He kisses Hisoka’s forehead. “Sometimes I do not have a good sense for your boundaries. I would like to work on that.”

“Oh? You’re so thoughtful right now. That's cute,” Hisoka hums. “Don’t worry. I had a lot of fun. I’m still having a lot of fun. And I’m very horny. Also, if you don't mind, I have a few questions.”

Illumi waits for Hisoka to continue. 

“There isn’t a third needle, is there?” Hisoka smirks.

The question hangs in the air for a moment, unanswered. Illumi looks pleased as he tosses his his shirt to the floor.

“No,” Illumi finally says. 

“And the two I already have won’t make you obey me, will they?”

Illumi smiles, “They will not.”

“Ah. I thought not. You would never submit yourself like that to me. Ironic, isn’t it?”

Hisoka is interrupted by Illumi’s phone ringing. Judging by the ringtone, it’s Silva. Illumi jumps off the bed, picks up the phone, and answers it. For several moments, all he does is listen, and then:

“Yes.” Illumi answers his phone, “Sorry, I had an assignment.” He holds the phone in between his ear and his shoulder hands free, and grabs the almost-empty bottle of lube off of the nightstand and empty half of its contents into his right hand.

Hisoka can hear Silva continuing to ramble on in a militaristic tone. Illumi seems not to pay attention. He grabs Hisoka’s cock with his his lubed fist, tugs on it, and pulls down on Hisoka’s balls with his other hand. 

Hisoka doesn’t even try keeping quiet

“Yes, that was the assignment..”

On the other line, a deep voice sighs. 

Once he hangs up, Illumi says, “Father is mad that I did not get back to him earlier. I think he called while we were fighting.”

“He did," Hisoka affirms. "Strange. It’s unlike you to forget something like that.” 

“I did not forget.” Illumi grips harder, and watches Hisoka's eyebrows knit together. “I was occupied.” 

“ _W-o-w,_ " Hisoka melts. "Illumi _Zoldyck_ ignored his _family_ for me. This is a special occasion--” Hisoka groans. 

“Mhm.” Illumi tosses his phone aside, and starts stroking Hisoka’s cock exactly how Hisoka’s been wanting for the past two hours.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hisoka says. Illumi pulls down on Hisoka’s balls again harder. “ _Fuck--_ ” 

“So, you want me?” Illumi asks. “You want me to do what I want with you?”

“ _Nngh_ ,” Hisoka grunts, “ _Yes. Fuck yes._ ” Hisoka's voice is already sounding hoarse and he's only been able to speak again for a few minutes.

“Mm. Good boy.” Illumi says. He kisses the tip of Hisoka’s cock before he lets go, grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand, gets on top of Hisoka, slathers his ass in lube, fingers himself open for literally three thrusts with his hand before he’s satisfied, adds more lube, and presses down onto Hisoka’s cock. When his ass hits Hisoka's hips, they both let out a collective sigh. 

“I want you to make me come.” Illumi says. “Fuck me, Hisoka.”

“ _You got it_ ,” Hisoka moans. He can’t say no because he still has that pin in his head that forces him to obey Illumi’s orders, but that doesn’t matter anymore.

“Stroke my cock.” Illumi demands. Hisoka grabs onto Illumi’s hard cock and starts tugging. His hips gradually pick up speed as Illumi’s ass relaxes fully, but they still need more lubrication. Hisoka grabs the bottle of lube and empties the rest of its contents into his hand. Most of it he slathers over his own cock and into Illumi’s ass, and the rest he keeps in his fist to stroke Illumi’s pretty pink shaft. 

“Ah, yes,” Illumi says. He hums. Hisoka’s hips slap against Illumi's ass.

After all this fuckery, both of them are basically ready to come within minutes. And now that they’re finally here, Hisoka is silently grateful that Illumi didn’t want to tease him any longer because he doesn’t know if he could take it.

Hisoka angles his hips such that his head passes right over Illumi’s prostate, and grips Illumi’s cock more firmly in his hand. He makes the next ten thrusts really count: by the third, Illumi’s thighs shake. By the fifth, Illumi’s toes curl in. Illumi’s eyes have shut tight. Hisoka feels himself getting closer and closer as he watches. He wonders and hopes to god that Illumi tells him he can come because it would not be out of left field if Illumi didn’t. The fucker. The thought makes Hisoka’s heart ache. Fortunately, after the seventh thrust, Illumi says:

“I want you to come at the same time as me.” Illumi’s breaths become shallow, and his face flushes. He leans forwards and uses both of his arms to prop himself up.

“ _Ah, you got it._ ” Hisoka utters a silent thanks to a god in which he doesn’t believe.

Hisoka’s has lost count of the number of thrusts he’s done by the time Illumi starts coming in ribbons all over Hisoka’s chest. Hisoka’s head rushes. He grips Illumi’s hips and bounces Illumi on top of him as hard as he can as he continues watching because above all else--above his own pleasure--this is his favorite part. He watches Illumi’s cheeks flush bright pink and feels his legs shake around his waist. He doesn’t have any warning before he feels his own balls and cock spasming and emptying into Illumi’s tight and warm, wet ass. 

Hisoka gasps. He’s coming, and it feels like a gallon’s worth. Illumi’s crying out. It’s music to Hisoka’s ears.

When it’s over, both of them are absolutely spent. Illumi’s eyes have closed and he’s breathing deeply while still seated on his throne, cum dripping from his entrance. 

“Illumi,” Hisoka says. He struggles to keep his eyes open. He’s decorated in Illumi’s cum like a doily from his navel to his nose.

“Hm.” Illumi replies.

“That was so hot.”

“Mm. I thought you would like it.” Illumi breathes in deeply and feels his eyes close. "Though I thought it would take you longer to cave. Must have been the needle."

“Oh no, did I disappoint you?” Hisoka doesn’t sound the least bit concerned. 

“No.” Illumi thinks about what kind of snack he wants from the kitchen.

“That's nice. What inspired this?”

“Hm?” He wants a chocolate danish. “Oh. I wanted to dom you, and I also wanted to be topped.”

Hisoka smirks. "You could have told me."

"I am aware." Illumi smarms. "That would not have been the same." Before Hisoka can argue, he decides he's ready to go: “Oh-kay. I am going to shower now.” 

“Oh that sounds nice, I think I’ll come with you.”


End file.
